


Popsicle toes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Humor, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys have a romp in the snow to celebrate Valentine's day, among other activities.





	Popsicle toes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Popsicle toes

### Popsicle toes

#### by Laurel

Notes: This is my Valentine's contribution to the series. It was inspired by jazz and Popsicle Toes seemed like the perfect fit to a frigid background even though the celebration is different. Lyrics follow at the end. 

Warning: It's a little squicky in the beginning but the angst is replaced quickly by fun, frolicking and food. 

Spoilers: It would help to read the first three stories in the series but not absolutely necessary. 

Archive: Just ask first. 

It was a land of ice and snow, a winter wonderland not enjoyed since the four men were at least four decades younger and had not a care in the world beyond avoiding frostbite on tender fingers and toes and ears while they played until the feeble light of a winter sun faded and anxious mothers called them inside. 

In the backs of their minds before they entered the cold snap that made their home resemble the furthest reaches of Siberia, was the threat of what winter could do, what damage that ice, snow and freezing temperatures could wreck. 

John recalled finding a frozen body behind a dumpster on his first winter patrol as a New York City policeman. There had been icicles on the man's unkempt beard and his eyes were glass marbles of frost blue. His fingers had been blackened with frostbite. The 'bumsicle', as the jaded hospital doctors called him, had been frozen to the sidewalk and it took him and his partner a real solid effort to pry him off. 

Walter remembered with a shiver the horror of his best friend plunging through thin ice and into the frigid waters of the lake as they played hockey. Only luck and a focused team of men had rescued him from death as a circle of his friends had watched and cried while holding hands. They'd never be that physically close again unless it was jumping all over each other like eager puppies when they won the football championship a few years later in their senior year of high school. 

For Fox, it was the haunting image of a victim framed behind ice, eyes like chips of ice open in the agony of a long struggling death as she drowned in freezing water and was trapped in the river. He could only imagine the panic that had gripped her as the cold water stole the feeling in her extremities, tired her out and finally suffocated her until her chest was clutched in its icy embrace and she sunk below the surface for the last time before the ice moved over her. Her long hair had framed her delicate face like seaweed beneath the frosty film of ice. 

Alex remembered nights spent in an army camp, cuddling in vain for warmth, far from home, far from care, thrust into a rigid life he rebelled against. Every night he had curled up in his cot crying and the tears were nearly frozen to his cheeks. 

But today they put all bad memories firmly to the backs of their minds. Today was the day for lovers and the sun was bright even through the thick blizzard of soft, fat snowflakes that blew down like flower petals shaken from the clouds. They gathered and grew into a blanket and obliterated the brown grass, hugged upon curves of cars parked on the streets and slowly began to cover roofs, windowsills, sidewalks, until it laid claim to the suburban landscape. 

Alex gave a final quick glance at the stove to make sure he'd turned off the knobs. He'd insisted on making dinner for Valentine's by himself. The gravy for the pot roast bubbled up thickly in the pot and he covered it up before grabbing his heavy coat and joining his lovers outside. 

Even while he jammed his feet into his boots and took great care to wrap up carefully from head to toe as Walter had insisted, he checked off every item on his to do list. 

He had the roast, the gravy, potatoes, green beans, the soft dinner rolls, thick vegetable soup to warm them up after an afternoon outdoors, the healthy salad he insisted upon in light of Fox's usual diet and of course dessert had to be chocolate. 

He joined the laughing trio as they slid across the slick sidewalk and hopped onto the snowy lawn. The snow crunched underfoot. 

Alex leaned his head back and opened his mouth to catch the falling snow. Fox joined him in his quest to swallow the virgin snow before it could touch the ground. But Walter and John had other ideas and dragged their entranced lovers to where the snow banked up against the fence. There they began to haphazardly pack together big fluffy snowballs in their gloved hands and pelted each other, always taking care never to hurt. 

They spent the afternoon playing like children in the snow, abandoning the fight to fashion a snowman, complete with a carrot nose and twig arms and finally falling in exhaustion to the ground and making snow angels. 

It was more than the cold that drove them inside. They were comfortably tired and ready to eat and warm up. The flakes continued to fall, dazzling white pearls that glowed against the streetlamps for an instant, whipped around in the light breeze in a carefree dance before drifting down to the ground to join their brothers. 

They shook off the snow from their hats and coats and stamped out the dampness on their boots and headed to the massive bathroom. 

There they continued to shed their clothing. Alex put on a jazz c.d. in the player and began to sing along. 

"Popsicle toes are always froze." 

For emphasis John grazed Alex's bare leg with a frozen foot. 

"Yikes, Johnny!" 

John wrapped his arms around Alex's chest and nuzzled his neck. "I love it when you call me that." 

"You know I bought some chocolate sauce for Valentine's Day to use on you guys later but right now your balls look pretty shriveled. I guess I'll have to call them chocolate covered cherries." 

John slapped his butt. "It's cold, damn it!" Then he latched his mouth onto Alex's neck and began to nibble until he heard a satisfactory shriek. 

Alex danced away and sang louder. "You've got the nicest North of America this sailor ever saw." He gave the two former marines a salute. "I like to feel your warm Brazil and touch your Panama." 

He tugged on John's hardening cock and winked. 

Walter said, "Hold that thought until we get into a hot shower." 

Alex pouted. "We've got to seesaw until we unthaw those Popsicle toes." 

Walter grinned at his lascivious shimmy across the non-skid bath mat but captured him and dragged him under the hot water. John and Fox followed, jostling and kissing each other and splashing water everywhere. 

* * *

They sat in front of the crackling fire with their feet up and glasses full of cognac in their hands. 

Dinner had been a great success. Everyone had loved Alex's cooking. The soup was flavorful and full of vegetables everyone liked from tender carrots to thick chucks of potato, the pot roast was tender, the gravy perfectly spiced with nary a lump, the baked potatoes creamy with his specialty sour cream dressing, the salad robust with Italian lettuces, paper thin slices of cucumber, sweet red onion and red peppers and drizzled with home made dressing and the green beans crisp and tasty. He'd even made garlic butter for the bread. 

Dessert was eaten with moans of approval. The mocha cake in the shape of a heart was decorated with a rich frosting edging the sides. The aromatic coffee tinged with a hint of vanilla brought out the flavor of the cake even more. 

They sat in silent contemplation after the dishes had been cleared away and stared into the amber cognac. They were quiet as the snowman outside that was slowly being covered with snow. 

Walter set his glass down and ruffled Fox's hair playfully. John mirrored his actions and did the same to Alex's thick short hair. Both men were purring with affection at the attention and rubbed against their lovers to encourage more petting. 

Walter and John took their respective partners into their laps, pairing off. 

"Want to hit the floor?" Alex suggested. 

"I'm unthawed. Besides which I'm a little old for the hard floor," John replied. 

"We can remedy that," Walter said. He set Fox down on the sofa and retrieved some blankets and a comforter as well as several overstuffed pillows from the linen closet. They set up a nest of fabric before the fire. 

They undressed each other slowly and Walter and John pushed their lovers down onto the plush temporary bed. 

The fire was making them sweat as was the amorous attention not to mention the finely aged cognac, but they weren't complaining. They only wanted to drown in the pleasure that their attentive lovers offered them. It came down to only exquisite kissing and touching and playful petting. 

The blizzard was forgotten, the damp cold was warded off by the fire and the heat generated by hot bodies, all bad memories were burned away in the incendiary caresses and kisses. 

Fox and Alex clasped hands as Walter and John entered them slowly, then they turned and kissed each other as their lovers fucked them long and hard. 

Fox and Alex grinned at each other playfully. They coaxed their lovers to reverse positions so they could sit atop them. The sweat dripped down their backs and Fox paused a moment to lean over and lick Alex's supple spine. He tasted salty but sweet and he snuck another taste before Walter bucked up hard against him. 

Alex laughed at the pure joy he felt as he looked at his lovers' faces aglow in the firelight but he closed his eyes as John thrust up and he was lost to the pleasure of his orgasm. Beside him he could hear the loud groans and cries as Walter and Fox reached their own climaxes. John thrust up once more and he was filled with his hot fluid and hugged tightly to John's hard chest. 

They cleaned up quickly with damp towels then burrowed close together for warmth and comfort. Alex was pillowed between John and Fox, his head on John's shoulder. Fox was firmly snuggled in front of Walter and sleepily reached out to hug Alex. 

Walter wrapped the foursome up in the fluffy pile of blankets and they fell asleep. It wouldn't do to catch cold. 

When God gave out rhythm  
Sure was good to you  
You can add, subtract, multiply and divide by two 

I know today's your birthday and I did not buy no rose But I wrote this song and instead I call it, Popsicle toes 

Popsicle toes  
Popsicle toes are always froze  
Popsicle toes  
You're so brave to expose all those Popsicle toes 

You must have been Mr. Olympian  
With all that amplitude  
How come you always load your Pentax when I am in the nude We are to have a birthday party and you can wear your birthday clothes  
Then we can hit the floor and go explore those Popsicle toes 

You've got the nicest north of America  
This sailor ever saw  
I like to feel your warm Brazil and touch your Panama But your Tierra del Fuegos are nearly always froze We've got to seesaw until we unthaw those Popsicle toes 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
